Phineas and Ferb: Into the blocky dimension!
by CaptainFire
Summary: What happenes when you add brothers with big imagination and cool construction skills, a girl that is impossible for something to be impossible, exept to get a boy to notice her, and frienemys that are opposites to a world where anything is possible? Find out!
1. Author's note

**Hey guys how's it going! Thought I forgot about this place? To be honest, I kinda did. I feel that you guys don't care about me. You never post a comment on my story. What's up with that? Anyways, I decided to do a story that mixes two of my favorite things: Minecraft and Phineas and Ferb. This is an installment to my PnF saga, but not the second story. I'm a bit stumped on that. But I hope you like it! Pretty, pretty please reply or I'll send Pikachu to make you feel bad. I can do that. Here it goes!**

**-Captainfire, Junior, Matt, Danny and Juan.**


	2. Intro

**Hey folks! Getting everyone ready for the adventure!  
Baljeet: Getting us ready for what adventure?! Pleas no! We don't even have training!  
Junior: Chill man! This takes a bit in the future-ish.  
Baljeet: Future_-ish_!  
Me: Of course! I don't want you as adults! Geez!  
Isabella(whispering to me): Does Phineas fall for me?  
Me(out loud): If he doesn't get that you have an undying love for him even if I say it out loud, do you think this'll work?  
Phineas: What?  
Me(facepalming): Someone do the disclaimer before I freak out.  
Danny: Way ahead of you! Captainfire only owns me, my bros and the story.  
**

* * *

Juniors POV:

It's been a while since anything cool, exciting or dangerous has happened. Well, Juan fell into a garbage truck and was flattened; and Danny took a liking to rockets while using me as the rocket shell, but other than that, nothing. Some ask me what is it like to launch into the air and I say, "It's pretty fun. He is using some compound that tastes like candy but the alcohol ruins it, but I never can get drunk. Maybe because my blood is made of fire, so the alcohol evaporates."

Anyways, the boredom is what turned me into a Minecrafter. It is a really fun game where I can do virtually do anything, but I like mob-hunting and adventuring. My bros play too and are pretty good. Danny designs and mines and Matt gets food and works redstone. Juan plays every now and then and knows the basics, but he is still a noob. Anyways, this particular day is the day that I saw that game in a whole new light. I have always wanted to go into my favorite games, and this really pushed me to get Juan to help us hop to the game realm.


	3. How did this happen exactly?

**What up guys! Let's get this show on the road! I am so excited to get this started, that I will personally do the disclaimer! I own my OC's and the story!**

* * *

**Junior's POV:**

I woke up today feeling great. It was a great day today in Hawaii. I got up and sent an TM (thought-message, kind of like voice mail, but with thought speak) to each of my bros, telling to meet up at the family house. You see, we have a family house just outside of Danville, where we stayed last summer. It was eventful, but fun all in all. My bros and I have separate houses that belong to us. We are allowed to visit technically, but some of us can't. What do I mean? Well for starters, I live in a volcano and the only entrance is through the top. D-man evaporates, Matt gets disintegrated, and Juan just can get through without causing an eruption. Matt lives in a fault, and D-man goes splat. D-man himself lives in the sea, and I will turn to ash. Not fun. And you know the saying "Keep your head out of the clouds"? Well guess what air-head decided to live up there. D-man is fine, but Matt and I will fall through the floor. But anyways, I was heading for the family house, when I see a light. It was purple, which was the color of evil inventions, so I got interested. I veered off course and headed into Danville. I sent a thought- conference.

_Hey guys, you here? _I asked

You bet! said Matt

_I can't get good reception down here but I'm good! Danny replied_

_Where's Juan?_

_Busy, but he can hear you!_

_What is it this time?_

Kindly One.

_We can just say Fury you know?_  


Yeah, so?

_Never mind, just lock on my location and follow me, I see something weird. And Juan, get behind Matt and let him shoot that grandmother from hell._

After that I light my hands and blasted my way to the light. I ended up at, where else, the gang's base. All five were there, Izzy, Phinamid, Ferbmeister, Flip-Flop Boy, and Meathead. I keep forgetting that they do crazy stuff, but this is new. They had a portal, green-purple swirls and black glow. I tuned off my fire and flapped down with my wings. "What are you doing?"

Phinamid was about to explain, but I heard some pops and whistles. I turned around and saw that Danny was messing with the wires.

"Danny, what are you doing?"

He looked at me and said, "Trying to find the reverse switch. Juan got sucked in there, so I am going to reverse it."

That seemed logical, and I would have bought that, but then a small cloud appeared over some ground and started to rain. From the rain and dirt, or mud, came a boy. I was confused then, because the boy got fatter and fatter and split into Matthew, Danny and...Juan. I gasped, realizing who the Danny Faker was. He glowed and changed shape, revealing himself to be the Chameleon. "You have made me look like a fool!" He yelled "And for the last time!"

He hit the button and revealed several metal chains surrounding him. I didn't need to ask why. The suction and everyone screaming answered it for me. We were being sucked into the vortex. _  
_


	4. OC's needed!

**Hey folks! I might need some OCs for my story in order for the next chapter and the story to take off, so I need my fabulous audience! Don't forget this is minecraft too, so I need:**

**Name:**

**Helper or villain(only need one villain):**

**Good at (two items):**

**Clothes:**

**Personality:**

**Thank you again for reading this!**


End file.
